Socks
by Tadpole24
Summary: In the end, it all came down to his socks." BB Season 5


**I couldn't help it...**

**Pointless fluff is what I do. Lol. Booth once said sex and socks are practically the same word, I couldn't let that slide, could I?**

**This one's for M. Rig and allthatisevil, both of which actually worried when I wasn't writing for a while...thank you both for looking out for me. Kisses. :)**

**Disclaimer: It's sad really, how much I **_**don't**_** own. Like for instance, I don't own a telescope...just like I don't own Bones.**

**Enjoy.**

..:::..

Socks

..:::..

She'd always loved his little quirks. Even when they'd hated each other way back at the beginning of their partnership, she'd always had a secret soft spot for his cocky belt buckle and his bright ties. She loved the way they'd encapsulated his rebellion, his secret desire to not conform to any strict rule. She loved that he was all grown up, button down FBI Special Agent, but his small quirks were reminiscent of a child.

Her favourite part of Booth's rebellion, though, were his socks.

She was shocked the first time she'd seen them. Hidden beneath the standard black of his expensive pants and the shiny black of his perfectly polished shoes was something mysterious and colourful. The first time she'd really taken notice, he had been wearing pink and green stripes. When she'd commented he told her that Parker had picked them out. She'd only recently found out about her partner's son and knew it was a soft spot for him, so she let it slide, knowing that it was clearly important to him.

The next time she saw the bright socks though, she couldn't contain the grin that spread across her face, "You like them, don't you?"

He followed her eyes down to his feet and smiled at the cartoon pigs on his socks, "They're fun."

She had wanted to tell him that inanimate objects couldn't be 'fun', but instead she held her tongue and laughed along with him, enjoying something that he enjoyed.

The night after he'd saved her from sure death and a pack of hungry dogs they sat together in his hospital room watching the TV. When he'd fallen asleep, she snuck out leaving a small box in her wake. He'd woken up the next morning and had one of the nurses hand it to him. He knew, as soon as he'd opened it, who it was from. Inside was a pair of yellow and blue striped socks with a small 'thank you' note written on a plain white piece of card.

She smiled and said nothing when she saw him wearing her present the next time they worked together.

Their partnership grew and changed and something that never did were his socks. Even after Gordon-Gordon told him they were quiet rebellions, he continued to wear them. After 'Fat Pam' had used his quirk to bribe him into liking her (Brennan had been particularly happy when she noticed Pam's gift in the bin and a familiar pair of blue and yellow socks adorning his feet instead). After his operation he went one day without them, but then the memory hit him like a tonne of bricks and he bought himself a new pair to make sure Bones knew he was back.

He had worn green and black ones the day she had uncovered the mystery of the mummy, that night as they stood in the show room of the Jeffersonian he had smiled at the thought that his socks matched her green and black dress. They matched. He'd wanted to kiss her then, but a crowd of their nearest and dearest had interrupted the quiet moment.

As Christmas approached he realised he could pinpoint exactly what colour socks he had been wearing at the precise time something special had happened between himself and his partner. He smiled at the thought and made sure to wear his red and green socks to her Christmas party.

In the end, it all came down to his socks. It was a day just like any other day of the week. They had started a case earlier in the week and it was going nowhere, even after she had spent 2 solid days digging through soil to find evidence. She had gone to his house for dinner because, well, that's just what they did sometimes. There was no occasion, nothing special going on at the time. Booth had taken Parker back to Rebecca's earlier in the day and he was just feeling lonely.

They sat on his couch after they'd eaten their fill and put their feet up while the TV flashed colours around them, neither one of them having bothered to turn up the volume. She couldn't help but look at her bare feet next to his much more colourful ones and laugh once again at his sock choice.

As always he followed her line of vision to find what she found amusing, "You'd think you'd be used to them by now."

She tipped one of her feet to touch his, "I just like the contrast," she ran her foot along his again, unaware of the connotations of the game she was subconsciously playing, "My feet look so," she paused, trying to think of the right adjective, "Grown up next to yours."

Booth looked again at their feet and sighed, pulling his feet down from the table and standing up. Brennan looked at her partner, confused by his behaviour and waited while he walked from the room and down the hallway she knew led to his bedroom. Upon his return, she didn't wait for an explanation before jumping in with questions, "What was that about?"

He smiled and threw a pair of socks at her, "I thought we better make sure we look the same age."

Brennan looked at the pair of pink and purple striped socks in her hands, taking special notice of the tag that was still attached, "Booth, these aren't even opened, I can't-"

He sat down next to her again and cut her off, "Bones, I got them for you. You've been trudging around in mud for the last few days and I noticed that you always seem to like mine, so I just got you some."

"But-"

He took the socks from her hand once again and pulled off the tag, separating the socks, "Just accept the present and thank me."

She smiled as he pulled her feet into his lap and began putting the socks over her toes, "Thank you." He patted her feet as he finished and they sat again with their feet on the table, "I guess we do look the same age now."

Booth took her hand unexpectedly, "Good," she looked at him with curiosity, "Because I would feel gross about doing this to a girl who was way older than me."

Brennan was definitely sufficiently confused now and began to ask, "What-" when she was cut off once again by Booth, this time his lips landing directly on hers.

She tensed for only a second before she understood and moaned an, "Oh," into her partner's very accepting mouth. He smiled against her mouth, deepening the kiss now that he knew she wasn't going to run away, or beat him up. He had considered both of these alternatives.

Their feet fell from the table as they stood from their positions on the couch and with arms weaved around each other they moved slowly towards Booth's bedroom. Nothing needed to be said, they both knew what the other wanted and as Booth removed his partner's shirt from her body he sighed into her neck letting her know that she was_ exactly_ what he wanted.

The rest of the clothing was made quick work of and they scrambled onto the bed together in a heated passion. Booth went to remove his socks, but Brennan stopped him, speaking for the first time since they'd started their frenzy, "Leave them. And leave mine."

Booth looked at her curiously, wondering what was going on in that brilliant mind of hers. He needn't have worried as she answered his silent question anyway as she pulled him back to her, his mouth covering a particularly sensitive part of her neck, "They're what got us here in the first place."

..:::..

**Pointless, yeah? But that's how we like it. :)**

**Drop me a line and let me know how I brightened your day by making you think of sex every time someone says socks. :)**

**Ta.**

**Em**

**xx**


End file.
